


从你身边路过时我是一颗陨星

by MalusPumila121



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalusPumila121/pseuds/MalusPumila121





	从你身边路过时我是一颗陨星

从你身边路过时我是一颗陨星

一切都开始于一个眼神。  
一个眼神。  
满天飞舞的金箔纸，聚光灯，他的眼神。  
DB的年会在毗邻圣诞和新年的拐角，因是外企所以格外重视，带着恰到好处的奢靡和西式的优雅，在赵总走进那扇被身着短款燕尾的服侍者推开的门时，仿佛跌入了哈尔特的油画中。  
高高吊起的水晶灯串联着流动的光斑和耀眼的星点，女孩子们裸露着肩膀和手臂，用馥郁的香气和带着珠光的亮粉装点着她们的二十岁，而与此同时，又成为整个会场最为鲜活娇美的装饰，如同圣诞树上挂着的彩球与丝带，如同暗红色地毯两边摆放着的花球，如同覆盖着洁白餐巾长桌上熏起的香蜡。而男士们则要黯然许多，大部分穿着黑色的三件套，剩下的也不过是深灰或驼色，甘愿作为陪衬，成为女士们身边亲爱的相伴，像是玫瑰花的影子，像是身披绚丽羽毛异国小鸟依附的银丝架，带着得体的微笑将手放在她们的腰间，伴着良好的礼仪在偏头侧目时试图窥探身旁的芬芳。  
赵小亮顺手端了杯香槟，抿了一口向会场内走去，升腾的气泡撑起果香，小美人鱼托着爱情涌出海面，在他舌尖绽出烟花。他没来得及左顾右盼，也似乎是已经大揽全局阅尽千般鲜妍，视线就已经被定格在了他的身上。  
他应该认得他的，即使不认得，他也应该是可以认出他的。因为他身旁围绕着的女孩脸上带着的从羞涩中挣脱出的大胆，因为他身侧总粘着别人的视线，有羡慕的有嫉妒的有盼望的有惊讶的，更多的是好奇的，都不由自主地朝他望去，还因为他置身于糖丝般的周旋中仍可从容不迫，挥一挥手侧身从侍者托盘上取过两杯起泡酒，叮得一声自顾自地碰杯，把那些女孩留在了粉红色的甜酒当中，做起夏日的桃红美梦。  
是陈丰，DB的市场总监，他从合同上见过那个名字，签的像是云雾中的嵩山，在钟秀之间张扬。  
这样说可能有些偏颇，但是他第一眼就看到了他，和权衡之后才选择了他，这有什么差别呢？在那些花影光斑之间，他即使认真地仔细地观察思索了，他的出现也会让他之前所有的推断都一票推翻。而能来到这里的人身上必然都带着光，谁都不例外，星星和钻之中，他依然可以是那么耀眼，就好比人人周知的事实，大多数星其实都是反光体，而他呢，他是那个人群之中，星云环绕的发光体。  
他似乎意识到了他成了桥上看风景的那个人，歪头探寻着，眨了眨眼睛看了过来。眼神扫过赵小亮，似有些停滞。  
然而还未来得及再过打量，年会就要开始，伴着裙子的沙沙作响人们纷纷就位，ABA与DB兵分两派，他明显是一员虎将在ABA这边压阵，而陈丰他呢，也似少帅般合手立于DB老总KEVIN身侧，谦卑地低着头，时不时地为他上司的发言轻轻鼓掌。  
得体，赵小亮摩擦着自己的下巴，眯着眼睛脑海中冒出许多词，polished,chivalous,gracious，elegant。但这些，不，不止这些，这些都太单薄。他就像是，赵小亮在自己因电子竞技而愈发贫瘠的脑海中搜索着适当的形容，他就像是一缕麦，低垂着锋芒收敛着尖，于是麦田可以是金色的又不是刺目的，风吹过时可以像海，波纹拂过又可以被装进杯中，盛满凛冽的清甜。  
那个人一直在看他，陈丰不免有些想要发笑，他记得他的，ABA的执行总裁赵小亮，土气的名字带着拽，在他合同上划拉下来的名字如图呼啦啦飞过北京城上空的一群鸽子，丝毫不沾皇城脚下的龙脉气，倒是浸透了天桥的市井，抛接着钢镚儿跟他们DB是一分一分地划利，陈丰乐得陪他们玩玩，最后两家合同整改的严丝合缝，他的像是织巢鸟精心编得窝盼着个好结果，而赵小亮的呢，倒似狼蛛结得网，杂乱无章但却暗藏杀机，只等着他们上钩。如今可算见到真人，陈丰嘴角一牵笑了，獐头鼠目不伦不类，江村的法眼里面自从装了那个什么王茂怕是已经昏了一半多，就这人？现在挑着个眉毛眼神直勾勾刮在他脸上，陈总裁有些不悦，偏头掸掸衣袖，睫毛低垂下来掩住几分轻蔑。  
切，赵小亮注意到陈丰的审视，他很是高傲啊，可这倒愈发勾起他的兴致，绿水青山出俊鸟，这只唱得尤其好听，只不过这歌儿里吴侬软语带着刺儿，精细染着彩的羽下面盖着一双利爪。脸上笑的让你误以为是花，赵小亮不由得向前探过身去，支着下巴看他从抽奖箱中掏出中奖券，眼神惊诧了一下快速瞥了他一眼。  
是花，不过是玫瑰花。  
他看到他马上模糊了表情展开一个好看的笑来，亮着眼睛抬头，朗声宣布到，“一等奖的得主是——ABA执行总裁赵小亮。”  
随他的话音，会场台上洋洋洒洒抛出金箔纸，隔着飘然而下的泛着粼光的被灯与光圈晕染成亮点的金屑，他看到他的眼光犹如夜，穿过一切光源与明亮，把黑色蔓延到各个角落，凉且脉脉，动人但却不由心，因眼神本就似水含情本璀璨，让你误以为跌入繁星，而只不过是，繁星映入春水的倒影。  
“认识一下吧，”赵小亮端了两杯酒走近酒台边的那人，“我今晚的幸运星，刚才还真是要谢谢你了。”他挑了挑眉毛，歪头把酒杯递到那人的手边。  
“呵，”陈丰轻笑一声，眼神瞄过他敞开的领口，蜜色的皮肤下纵横着不知在健身房耗了多久练出的肌肉，因此他穿西装才可以这样好看，陈丰上下扫了他一眼，伸手接过那杯干红却不着急品，摇晃着高酒杯让香气挥发成冒出玻璃杯的一朵玫瑰，混入的氧让那暗红色的液体又深重了几分，这时候他才开口，说话前先笑一笑，“赵总名声在外，陈丰不想认识也难，谢字担不起，还是得靠赵总的运气，一如既往的好。”  
那个case因为他助理董青的一个不留意，平白让ABA多得了三分利，这个人狡猾的很，他应该小心。  
心里想着，再怎么讽刺的话他陈丰也不会直接说出口，包装在他先前的微笑下，大多数人都会只看到他的糖衣。  
“我的确是有运气，不然不可能会遇到你。”那人偏头笑笑，三言两语带过不接他话茬儿却另言其他，连周旋都懒，直奔主题高脚杯碰了一下陈丰的杯边，微眯着眼睛朝他倾身靠近，仰头咽下那一杯血红，残留了一些在他唇际，“是不是，陈总？”他舔了一下，如同肆机的猛兽。  
“我知道你在想什么。”陈丰收回自己的视线，笑了一下，瞥向看台。他端着酒杯的手，西装下的肩膀，以及胸口前岌岌可危的那颗纽扣，陈丰从他的声线中仰起头，呼了一口气，清点出自己的跃跃欲试多于理智。  
“你知道吗，你真的知道吗？”他背靠酒桌半倚在陈丰身边，不动声色的又离他近了一些，偏头收敛起视线嗅到他的耳边说，  
“我现在就想吻你，吻在你的眼角，让所有注意到这双眼睛的人都先看到它们旁边还印着我的名字，像一个标记像你的纹身。”  
“这些你都知道吗？”他在离开他耳际时悄悄握了一下他的手，陈丰不可避免地小小地颤抖了一下。  
他刚刚，他刚刚居然真的以为他会吻他。  
他居然真的盼望他吻他。  
“你觉得怎么样？”他擦身而过后好像无时发生，整整自己的袖口朝台上的舞者送去一些掌声，却完全分不出哪一样才更心不在焉，是对他，还是对他们。  
陈丰不置可否地轻笑，转身就要走。  
“别介啊，”赵小亮一把抓住了他的手腕，侧身挡住他的去路，他们这里是偏角，为了舞台效果台下都很暗，他摸索到他的掌心挠了一下，开口问道，“你不觉得这里太热了吗？”  
是有点，空调加地暖，可还没达到陈丰以为的不耐烦，“对不起，我不......”  
“嘘，”赵小亮拉着他的手楼了他一下，凑在他的耳边笑着说，“先别急着反驳，有点无聊是不是？”  
“一屋子无趣的人，在对着不相关的事假笑，不如我们做点有意思的？”  
“他家有雷司令，我们喝点冰酒好不好？”  
陈丰想象了一下那种镇在冰桶里的细长瓶子，惊觉年会之前并未备干红，他端着酒杯看了一眼那暗红的杯底，偏头笑了出来，“你从多久就开始打算了？”  
“看到你的第一眼。”  
赵小亮松开了他，退了一步，不看他的脸自顾自地脱了上衣，白色压纹衬衫下面，陈丰几乎可以勾勒出他手臂的形状，微微伸出舌尖抿了一下嘴唇。  
“你觉得怎么样？”他拉了他的手写了三个数字，靠在他身边对他说，“我等着你。”  
这次他没有放过他，在他耳垂上咬了一下。

“没想到你定了顶层。”  
他推开房间门，看见赵小亮一副志在必得的样子支着手依靠在桌子边，他身后的落地窗像是鱼缸，圈起来城市的霓光犹如一尾尾游动的热带鱼。  
西装外套扔在了沙发上，他大敞着领口乱穿着衬衫。  
“没有空中花园怎么迎接安美依迪丝？”他对他一挑眉，松开自己的袖口。  
“你说是不是，我的巴比伦王妃？”他倒了两杯，冰酒过于甜，粘稠如糖浆被盛在细长的高脚杯里，古怪晦涩的话语被他装在调笑的语气里。赵小亮一手牵了两支，走到他面前直接揽过他的腰贴到了他的嘴唇。  
“...嗯....”陈丰捧着他的脸仰头，缠绕着他的舌尖尝到了还未散去的波尔多，顺着他的牙齿闲逛了一圈，率先结束了这个吻，挑了杯酒侧身从他怀里躲开，绕到桌子后面又给自满了一点。  
“听说包房的床一向很软。”赵小亮抱着手臂看他踮着脚尖在勾引与拒绝间自得其乐。  
“你是听说，还是知道？”陈丰笑着说，耸肩脱下西装外套，不紧不慢地解开纽扣，赵小亮走到他的面前，抬起他的脸食指轻轻勾勒着他的唇线，他的嘴唇是他见过最美妙的形状，犹如被季风温柔了的沙丘，在夜中升起一轮红月点缀与其上。  
“之前听说，今天会知道。”他的手指按在他的唇角，陈丰偏头伸出舌尖微微添了一下，西裤随之滑落，他牵着他从那一圈墨蓝色中走出，总觉得他像是由海中初次踏上岸。  
“...唔...”他环着他的脖子，由他环绕在他腰际的手亦步亦趋地随他乱踩着节拍，赵小亮轻碰了几下他的嘴唇，而陈丰偏头手指拢过他的发尾摩擦着他的鼻梁，微弱的电流试探着连线，几下之后接通粘连，他被他抬起一条腿托着脖颈深吻着，丝毫不觉雪月风花，烈火燎原荼毒了春日，他勾着他的舌尖吸吮，嘴唇相接之间两人都迫不及待地要去尝尝对方的味道，吞咽着津液而任由缠绵之间牵连出银丝，弥漫出水声。  
赵小亮在陈丰的臀瓣上揉捏，顺着他的股缝摩擦到前端。  
“...嗯....”受到刺激，陈丰从那个吻中脱身出来，向后仰头吸了几口气，手指顺着赵小亮的人鱼线向下划过，按住那火热的一团揉捏，看着他爽的一偏头，笑了笑，屈腿俯身下去，作势要解他的皮带。  
“诶？”陈丰手下突然停了，仰头抿嘴一笑，对赵小亮说，“我这么做有什么好处？”  
“你试试啊？”他的手指穿过他的发梢，蹭过他的耳后在他的锁骨与颈窝间摩擦。  
啪，陈丰解开腰带，抻下他的西装裤张嘴吮了上去。  
“嗯...可以......”温热的口腔带来柔软的触感，那人的舌尖描画在他前端，“再深点...”他捏了捏他的肩膀，如愿以偿地感到了喉头带来的挤压感。  
他看不太清陈丰的表情，那人扶着他的大腿，粉红色的舌尖探寻着舔弄，而嘴唇濡湿着亮晶晶被涂满了前液，低垂着睫毛专心而乖顺。  
赵小亮忍不住剥了随冰酒送来的糖果，握着纸棒递到了那人的嘴边，他依然微眯着眼睛似是因嗅到甜腻的果香而被引到了另一侧，陶醉而入迷地吸吮那葡萄味的一颗，而因此把嘴唇衬托得更加柔软，沾染了糖浆也成了某种甜食。  
赵小亮眼色一暗，把陈丰一把拉起钳和在怀中亲吻，那种单纯的甜味掩盖不掉的情欲在他二人嘴中互相交换而愈演愈烈，赵小亮抽了支润滑液挤在手中就朝他股缝间探去。  
“啊...不要再这里！”陈丰发出一声惊呼，脚下没站稳就往赵小亮怀中倒去。  
“乖，站好。”他自他的腰线向下划过，经过平原到达丘陵，掐揉着那两块挺翘的饱满，拨开他的臀瓣把药膏仔细地涂抹好，而微凉的膏体融化在他穴口，润霜柔润的触感令陈芬忍不住低低呻吟，环住了赵小亮的脖颈身子不由自主地靠着他摩擦。  
“别...我们...我们还是去床上......”  
“听话......”他直接探进去两根手指，陈丰腿根一下子发软，肠壁一开始紧实生涩，而在乳霜的润滑下变得愈发湿润黏腻，逐渐不满足于两根手指带来的刺激，蠕动着挤压着赵小亮的指节，暗暗催促他快一点  
“别别...太快了...再....再等一会儿......”  
而赵小亮不顾陈丰口是心非的胡言乱语，直接笑着探进三根手指，于是扩张成了随心所欲的抠挖，“一会你就舒服了是不是？”  
陈丰颤抖着搂紧赵小亮的肩膀，脸埋进他的胸口止不住地喘息，身子拱着贴近他的小腹后又迎向他的手指，后穴里泥泞着滋生出蓬草一般的苏痒，他什么都看不到，但赵小亮的角度却独到，陈丰挺翘的臀部自股缝间涂了一层水渍，而他的手指在他那里进进出出，牵连而出的不只是粘稠的肠液，更有陈丰近乎崩溃的呻吟，他过于留恋他的触感，天真，他甚至想把那种感觉形容为天真，完全地不舍防备，完全地随心所欲，贴近他的手指渴望他的碰触，而这被暴露的欲望完全将那人逼疯，他根本不知道是应该催促他还是应该掩盖。  
而他几乎无法掩盖，绵长的呻吟带着哭腔因带了水汽而变得湿漉漉的，因此愈发绵软醉人，无心出岫飘到赵小亮的心上滋生出暧昧的念头。  
“啊！”他被他推倒在床上，陷进那预先承诺过的柔软当中，被赵小亮含住了前端。  
“有多少人见过你这个样子？”  
他咬了咬他的前端，挤压出一些液体与他的呻吟，而他将此全部吞没，用唇舌去勾画他的形状，仿佛试图在于他交谈，而其中，调戏多于取悦，他的手指依然插在他的后面，前后之间不难找出他的敏感点，两处摩擦间，陈丰的脸埋在被单里咬着床单的一角而却依然止不住呻吟，双手不由自主地抚摸向胸口，揉捏着胸前充血的两点双腿在床上乱蹬。  
“说吧，陈总，多少人见过你这个样子了？”  
“没，没有.....”陈丰痛苦地摇头，剧烈地快感淤积，堆制产生高热即将要把他的理智燃尽，而赵小亮却没有要放任他的意思，手指上的动作越来越快而却堵着他的前端。  
“真的没有？”  
“就算有...”眼泪顺着他的眼角成串滑下，再睁开时里面已经盛满揉碎了的光斑，陈丰摇着头嗫嚅着嘴唇迫切地承认，“就算有，今晚我也只有你了......”  
“我希望的是今后都只有我。”  
“啊！”他尖叫着喷了出来，而赵小亮似乎不满意他这个答案，并未任他完全放肆在他快感还未散开之余就进入了他，肠壁收缩着被突然烫到，快感震得他腰椎发麻，陈丰一下子夹紧腿向后仰去。  
而赵小亮步步紧逼，马上捉住了他，握住他的脚踝扬起了他的右腿，另一只手掰开他的腿根，啃咬在他的脖颈快速地抽插，粗催着他的脉搏跳动地愈发剧烈，时不时因他的尖叫而将节奏全部打乱，他贴着他的胸口，几乎能感受到他的心跳因他而难以自持。  
“别让别人看到你这个表情，”他吻着他的眉心，擦了擦他的眼泪，“睁开眼看着我。”  
于是陈丰大喘了几口气睁开双眼，“别让别人看，知道吗？”他紧紧环抱住他，放慢了节奏巧妙地研磨在他的腺体上。  
“嗯...”陈丰胡乱点着头，抱住赵小亮追逐着他的吻，他这次顺着他的心意吻他，亲他的嘴角和唇侧，抚摸着他的脊背安抚他因快感而痉挛的身体。  
“...你...你啊...”他抱着他翻了个身，握住他修长的手指把他一下下顶弄，他总觉得他的动作中带着妒忌与恨意，以及不知对谁的无可奈何，就好像终于在拥抱住那颗恒星后才发现，原来自己也不过是一颗毫无生气的陨石，甚至都没有伴着一点点电子的迁移。而那个拥抱也不算是拥抱，是偶遇的恰巧，他重合上了他的影子。  
“不...别这样....”他惊惧于他突然的疏离，仰头向后想看他的表情。  
“别怕，”赵小亮因他的一声慌乱而回过神，揽过他的腰柔声劝慰，“别怕......”  
他拉过他不知所措攥着被单的手打开，一寸一寸对上他的手掌心，仿佛星蚀重叠而遮掩住双方的光辉。  
然后紧握住对方的手掌，踌躇了许久看着对方即将又离自己远去，终于决定从各自的星球上纵身一跃。  
他接住他了。  
而他们一起坠入星空，拥抱成了另一颗恒星。

 

第二天上午，赵小亮起床的时候翻身看了看表，已经九点多了，而身侧是空空如也。  
这位ABA的执行总裁暗骂了一声，侧身瞄到床头柜上的酒杯里竖着一张名片。  
上面写着：  
NICE JOB  
C.  
赵小亮咬着嘴唇点点头，行，陈丰，你有两下子。  
老子算是载到你手里了。

 

而陈丰显然没有这么贴心的爱人来准备清晨礼物。  
他得到的东西是两条红杠杠。  
而更大的惊喜需要在九个月之后才能呱呱坠地。  
可这又有什么办法呢，诶，都怪那晚月色撩人。  
都是月亮惹的祸呀！


End file.
